You Found Me
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Adam/Charlotte. When little Zack and his nanny are injured in a car crash, Charlotte's world falls apart. Guess who's there to pick up the pieces? Our very own Adam Rossi.


**A/N: My mum and I wrote this for a Fan Fiction competition. Unfortunately we didn't win, but I thought I'd share it with you guys!**

**You Found Me- Adam and Charlotte**

**An All Saints Fan Fiction written by Chloe and Julie**

Early one morning, the entire staff of All Saints Hospital were called in to work. Frank paged them all to the ER. Everybody was standing around, looking tired and pretty pissed off that they had been called in so early. Charlotte let out a yawn.

"Up late Charlotte?" Adam asked smartly.

"Yeah, my boyfriend came by," Charlotte deadpanned.

A few people who were close enough to hear her turned and gave Charlotte a funny look.

"Zack had a fever, he didn't want to go to sleep," Charlotte explained.

Frank entered the ER a few minutes later and everybody snapped into work mode.

"Okay everyone, there's a very emergent situation, I need all hands on deck," He barked.

"Well, what's happened?" Gabrielle queried.

"Some drunken idiot smashed into another car containing a young boy and and an older woman in her late 20's," Frank explained, visibly frustrated. "Ambulances should be here in a few minutes," He finished, storming off.

Five minutes later, paramedics rolled in a stretcher holding a dark-haired woman in her late twenties. She was unconscious, due to very obvious head trauma.

"Jane Doe, Late 20's, driver of the car that was hit, she was unconscious when we found her," A male paramedic told Bart and Amy, handing them a clipboard with the patient's vitals attached to it.

Amy and Bart wheeled the gurney into the first available trauma bay and began a full work-up.

A few minutes later, another gurney rolled in, this time a little boy, around two, was strapped onto the gurney, a neck brace holding his neck in place. His loud wails rang throughout the ER.

Everyone turned to look, except Charlotte who was filling in a chart at the nurses' station. She signed her name and handed the chart back to the nurse.

As she turned around, Charlotte met a very familiar face. All of a sudden, Charlotte's screams took over the baby's cries as she realized that the boy was her own.

Frank walked back in, took one look at the boy and went to calm down Charlotte.

"Beaumont, Zack needs your help, suck it up!" He snapped, placing his hands on Charlotte's shoulders.

Charlotte crossed the ER to where Von, Gabrielle, Claire and Adam were working on Zack.

"It's okay baby, mummy's here," Charlotte told her son, trying to calm him down.

Adam took Zack down to radiology for an X-Ray and returned half an hour later with the scans. "His leg's definatley broken, he's going to need surgery but that's about it," Adam told Charlotte.

"Can you get a CT as well?" Claire asked, "He's got tenderness over McBurney's point and he's been vomiting," Claire told Adam.

"That can be a sign of appendicitis," Charlotte commented.

"Okay, I'll take him to CT," Adam said with a nod.

Adam returned to the room with Zack 20 minutes later. "Appendicitis," he confirmed.

"Page Mike and Frank," Gabrielle ordered Claire.

*+*+*+*

A few hours later, Mike started Zack's appendectomy while the orthopedic surgeon worked on his leg. Charlotte sat in Zack's room, curled up in a ball on a couch in the corner, nervously nibbling at her nails.

Shortly after the halfway mark of the surgery, Adam found Charlotte to update her on Zack's condition.

"Everything's going fine, no complications," Adam told Charlotte who glanced up at him before bursting into tears. Adam sat down beside her, sensing she could use some comforting.

"Charlotte, it's going to be okay, Mike wouldn't let anything happen to Zack," Adam consoled Charlotte.

"I know, it's just so scary," Charlotte replied. Adam felt helpless so he pulled Charlotte into a hug, rubbing circles on her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh..." He whispered.

Charlotte's cries subsided ten minutes later. She looked up at Adam.

"Thanks," She whispered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"You're welcome," Adam replied.

Frank appeared at the door a short time later and ordered Adam to take Charlotte home to get some supplies for Zack as he and his nanny had to stay at the hospital for a couple of days under observation.

They arrived at Charlotte's house after a silent drive. Charlotte scurried around the house, collecting items from different rooms and shoving them into a Thomas The Tank Engine backpack.

She then grabbed a photo of Zack from the mantlepiece, sat on the couch and bawled her eyes out, scared of losing her precious little boy.

Adam strolled over to comfort her, once again assuring her that Zack was going to be fine, reminding her that her son was receiving the best medical care possible.

Adam pulled up his sleeve and wiped away the tears from Charlotte's cheeks, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. One thing led to another and Adam and Charlotte locked into a passionate smooch before Charlotte pulled away, catching her breath.

"We have to get back to the hospital," Charlotte said, fixing herself up before Adam followed her back to his car. Once again, they drove back to the hospital in an awkward silence, Charlotte jumped out of the car as soon as Adam parked, running in to see Zack.

Zack was in the children's ward recovering, Charlotte let out a sigh of relief and ran over, embracing him in hug and comforting him although he was asleep. Zack slowly opened his eyes, cuddling into his mother's hug. Adam watched from the door, a grin spreading over his face. An hour later, Charlotte was still sitting next to Zack's bed, stroking his hair as he drifted back to sleep. Adam approached Charlotte.

"It's been a long day, you should eat something, say we go to Cougar's, grab a bite to eat and come back?" He suggested.

Charlotte nodded and followed him out of the room, passing Gabrielle in the hallway.

"We are going to eat, can you keep an eye on Zack and let me know if anything changes?" Charlotte asked her friend. Gabrielle nodded in response and Adam and Charlotte left the hospital, hand in hand.

Frank walked into Cougar's two hours later and spotted Charlotte and Adam looking pretty friendly at the bar. He walked over to them.

"Sorry to break up the party, but a certain little boy is awake and asking for his mother," Frank stated grouchily.

Zack was going to be fine, as was his nanny and a strong relationship was slowly blossoming between Charlotte and Adam.

**THE END **

**A/N: There you go, what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**


End file.
